


Justice In Magic

by SkySword



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Clark will get better eventually just needs a good ass kicking, F/F, F/M, Harry's life just got so much more complicated, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mentor Hal Jordan, No Bashing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySword/pseuds/SkySword
Summary: Under the instruction to socialize among one another under Red Tornado's instance the newly formed team explore around coming across a rather strange boy from out of thin air, the team gains a brand new ally to their team unaware of the darkness threatening to compromise their world from the shadows. Distrust and wariness grow inside of the league, a traitor possibly among them a member within the league fosters doubt; the line of destiny forever changed by a single moment.





	1. The boy with the Scar

**Author's Note:**

> Does not own Harry Potter, Young Justice, Justice League (Unlimited) they belong to their respected owners. Please support the official release!

Chapter One: The Boy with the Scar

Why in the world had he agreed to go along with this anyway?

This whole going along to socialize was never go to work any of them truly even knew one another after his outburst in the kitchen cemented the gap between them all, M’gann’s intrusion into their minds was nothing short of an accident. Something normal for the people of Mars but for those of earth, an invasion of privacy, Superboy developed a strong loathing of another person invading his mind without consent or knowledge. His rash attitude shouting and being short with her was on him. No one shared the details of his life prior not that he was in any hurrying in opening up seeing the rest of the so-called team kept to themselves.

Minus Wally. Overeager to overshare and flirt with M’gann at every chance that Superboy saw no need for speaking up or about anything, the half-Kryptonian did not understand the speedster’s persistence noticing how she disinterested her words came across, in a friendly way but disinterested.

Superboy struggled understanding social cues, approaching his fellow teammates trying to avoid the awkward small talk while knowing how different his existence when compared – a clone. Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash argued on his behalf at being treated like a normal being welcoming him with open arms without zero hesitation, the Justice League held no qualms having him around and residing within the Mount Justice even willing to accept him becoming apart of the team. Unfortunately, unable to shake off the downright, dismissive attitude that Superman showed. Not that he could blame the man discovering he had been cloned unknowingly and raised to possibly either replace or kill the man did nothing for Superman’s nerves despite his best efforts Superboy hoped that one day the two would talk on an equal level, an unrealistic dream given how far the lengths Superman went to avoid the place while sending Batman or the other heroes.

It went out saying that Superboy had a lot to work on, learn properly hearing the whispers of encouragement from Robin and Wally towards M’gann. His anger brought trouble lashing out on her though not without good reason there was a tingle of embarrassment trying to find the proper way in approaching and apologizing.

Aqualad’s assuring murmuring did nothing to resolve his nerves.

The notion had been appreciated. Another thing Superboy needed to learn on his own volition. 

M’gann showed off her shapeshifting skills taking on the appearances of Robin’s and Wally’s uniform than switching back the boarder-line flirting from Wally almost caused Superboy to gag. How could the guy be so blatant and open? His eyes rolled resuming staring outside tuning out the background noise from the three. It was rude and childish even. What did he care? The conversation had nothing to do with Superboy. Sort of. It was nice knowing that M’gann felt awkward and uncertain as himself trying to build that bridge of communication after this morning little fight. It was stupid dwelling on the matter. He knew she meant no harm and she knew that he meant no harm so why was it so far for them to talk? Saying ‘sorry’ sounded so simple. Too simple for his mind to wrap around. After his outburst, he sincerely doubted that M’gann wanted anything to do with him or even believe his apology. This needed to be something thought of carefu–

His line of thought vanished suddenly bursting from the seat and bolted straight towards the door earning the instant alarm from the others without a warning rushing outside of the door towards the hanger ignoring the cries from his team, Superboy’s head snapped around preparing to raise his fist to punch through the door just for the hatch to open. Without hesitation rushed towards the edge making a gigantic leap forwards outside of the plane descending through the air and felt the sharp kisses of the wind against his exposed skin, the force of the winds proved strong raising his arm to cover his faces and squinting his eyes searched rapidly spotting the blur seen moments ago the fall accelerated immensely. Teeth clenched together reaching out with is freehand attempting to grab hold of the other swiping several times in an vain attempt at grabbing hold, the anger started to bubble deep inside becoming frustrated with the lack of progress before letting out a tremendous roar, utilizing his length grabbed onto the hem of the shirt pulling the person towards by circling his arm around and held them closely. Their descent quickened greatly holding onto the unconscious person, Superboy gritted his teeth inwardly wandering where the rest of his team was.

Think of the devil and then they appeared M’gann’s bioship flew beside him and spun around opening the hatch allowing Superboy to bring them inside. He carefully shifted his body enough to land without causing damage or bringing down the ship cocking his head to hear the hanger door closing behind them, sighing quietly with relief.

“Dude what were you thinking?!” Wally snapped and then paused pointing. “And who’s that?”

“Dunno,” Superboy answers instantly and shrugged. “Noticed him falling. You were all distracted with M’gann figured I had to do something.”

Robin frowned. “Where did he even come from?”

“For now, I believe we should inspect him first to ensure that he is well,” Aqualad interrupted patiently. “Robin?”

“I’m searching,” He murmured, the device held up records typing away rapidly lips curved thinly to a frown.

“Shouldn’t we have a name first?” Superboy quipped, flatly receiving a withering glare from Robin. It barely registered shifting his attention around noticing something off. “Where’s M’gann?”

Wally pointed. “She’s still controlling the bio-ship. We got an emergency call from Mister Twister just as you jumped out of the ship figured instead of letting you fall to a pancake-y death that saving and relaying the mission details to you would have been better. I thought you’d be able to handle crashing onto the ground but hey, what do I know?”

“Focus.” Aqualad gazed sternly with Wally shoved his hands into pockets and snorted childishly. “You acted recklessly, however, you did so to save an innocent life. It is commendable,” He added, sincerely.

Superboy averted his gaze. “… We’re heroes, right? We should help people in need,” He mumbled. “Couldn’t leave him to die.”

“Doesn’t answer where he came from,” Robin interjected. “We can look into that later after we check out the coordinates that Red Tornado sent us.”

“Wait! So, we’re just gonna leave an unknown on the bio-ship?” Wally spoke defensively. “I mean, no offence none of us know anything about this guy –“

Superboy moved his hands against the boy’s bangs noticing the odd scar upon his forehead and flinched away once encountering skin. “He’s freezing!”

“Weird scar,” Robin quipped.

Wally shot him a look. “That’s the first thing you notice? Really?” He signed dramatically. “Now we have an unknown that’s freezing cold on the ship on a mission.”

Aqualad stroked his chin thoughtfully. “We could… bring him with us.”

“You’re joking. Please tell me you’re joking,” Wally snapped his head to Robin. “He’s joking. Right?”

Superboy glared angrily. “You’ve got a better idea?!”

“N-No,” Wally crossed his arms. “You’re responsible for him!”

“Fine,” Superboy grunted.

“Wait we’re bringing him with us?” Robin interrupted. “How do we know it isn’t hyperthermia?”

Aqua kneeled down and placed his hand on the forehead. “It is cold, yes. I do not believe that our guest is in danger from hyperthermia or any symptoms now, nevertheless we must be careful.”

Before anything could be said the bio-ship rocked abruptly rocking them around barely keeping balance. Wally tripped over, Robin slammed up against the wall and Aqualad managed to hold onto the nearest wall slipped slightly Superboy kept the unconscious guy steadily in his arms not wanting to give an accidental shock.

“M’gann!” Aqualad yelled.

Her voice rang clearly. “I-I’m sorry but there are giant tornados knocking against the ship. I’ve gone into camouflage mood to avoid being seen!”

“Tornados?” Robin repeated quietly.

Superboy shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. We find the guy and take him out.”

“Ah ah ah!” Wally waggled his finger. “You’re on babysitting duty. Remember?”

Aqualad strolled forward throwing a gaze back. “That’s enough. We have a mission to complete, Miss Martian can you lower us down?”

“On it!”

The three moved towards the hatch once lowered to the ground Superboy shifted the guy placing him over his back proceeding to follow after his teammates, unable to shake off the lightness of the guy’s weight. Was this normal for humans? If this guy even proved to be human, his glance lingered for a moment before running out of the hanger.

 

 

 

 

Wally was NOT having a good day!

First, Red Tornado immediately forced them to have a little socializing than M’gann invaded their minds by using her telepathy, of course, she was unaware of the custom of humans so there was no problem with forgiving such a cute girl like her. Than Superboy out of completely nowhere nearly gave them heart attacks jumping out of the bio-ship recusing a falling kid than now Robin had to go off on his own to fight the attacker without warning. Honestly, he hated when the younger decided to go do the whole ninja disappearing act. From what Uncle Barry told him that was a running similarity between Robin and Batman; appearing and disappearing within seconds. The building ruptured with windows shattering and the earth rumbled beneath their feet forcing them to dash inside passed the frightened populace thankfully none of which paid any attention to them trespassing onto the scene being met with what appeared to be a Red Tornado look alike!

Today was getting better and better, he thought sarcastically slipping on his goggles. “Who’s your new friend?” Wally questioned standing beside Robin.

The younger’s shot a look. “Didn’t catch it. Plays rough!”

Superboy twitched appearing ready to rush their opponent since he was busy carrying their little guest apparently that fell onto Wally, unfortunately, the redhead knew better than to rushing in. Clearly, their opponent knew exactly what he was doing while outnumbering him five to one none of them knew how strong he was.

He felt the apprehension from Aqualad and hesitation from M’gann.

“My apologies,” the mechanic voice remark soaked with sarcasm. “You may call me MisterTwister!” 

“Wow. Mister Twister great name choice, by the way, pick out yourself? And I mean that colour scheme?” Wally snarked deadpanned. “Screams total rip-off!”

Mister Twister cocked his head for a moment remaining silent than blasting him with an array of wind tunnels static illuminated around the armour adding quite the jolt to the attack barely having any time to properly brace himself Wally found himself being hurtled around like nothing and quickly disregard towards a wall. The sound of bones cracking echoed letting out a painful cry, Robin rushed forwards branding what appeared as a small mini-shuriken and threw, afterwards bolted to his side gathering him up than dodging away narrowly missing another blast of wind from Mister Tornado. All in all? He should have realized his mouth should have been kept shut, his blood began to pump with apprehension. The last time the team was given a mission was a week ago and now here they were right in the middle of a proper rumble! How could Wally not be psyched? Horrid imitation of Red Tornado's gimmick and colour scheme but alas pickers were not choosers. Grunting sharply Wally pushed himself back together standing shakily before rebalancing his centre as a cocky smirk emerged upon his features. Now knowing exactly what the enemy was capable of he’d be able to run circles around the guy no problem! The advantage was in their favour!

M’gann held back with Aqualad keeping a good distance between Robin, himself and Mister Twister with Superboy still carrying the guy around but looked itchy to join in the fight.

“What are you just going to stand there and watch us take the credit?” Wally joked, side-eyeing tossing a lopsided grin. “We’re so gonna kick your ass!”

With that M’gann, Aqualad and Robin rushed Mister Twister preparing to attack with Wally regaining his own momentum curving around the enemy kicking himself off the ground than round side kicking the man upside the head, the sound of metal echoed throughout the room. He never got the chance to react when the feeling of wind blew around him, raising him away from the ground and spun him around as though weightless sending him flying outside the building. Toppling over a few trees breaking his fall. Wally groaned painfully shaking his head his vision blurring slightly taking a quick breath and searching around before Mister Twister entered his line of sight.

Anger sparked inside overriding any rational thought standing with complete anger and dashed doing his best to knock or in the least prevent movement, circling off the ground and circled around.

“What did you to do my team?!” Wally demanded.

Mister Twister cocked his head gazing apathetically. “I embarrassed them, mostly.”

“Why you –!”

Another blast of wind took Wally by surprise shooting him upwards to the sky or at least so he believed.

“I got you, Wally!”

M’gann’s voice echoed assumingly removing his arms from his face and noticed the levitation slightly off of the ground seeing the others enter in his peripheral view.

“Nice!” Wally grinned relaxing.

“My, my,” Their attention diverted back to Mister Twister glaring in unison. “Here I would have thought you children have learned of your limits!”

Aqualad stepped forward, anger clear as day. “What do you want?!”

“Isn’t it obvious?” The condescending mocking of Mister Twister made Wally’s blood boil. He hated being looked down on, underestimate and being treated less than he truly was worth, watching their opponent hover above them adding to the superiority complex that the man had. “I’m waiting for a real hero!”

That did it.

“Read his mind!” Aqualad said head snapped towards M’gann. “Find his weakness!”

She hesitated to shift back nervously. “B-But you said –!”

“Just for the bad guys,” Robin added, hurriedly.

Thankfully, she wasted no time concentrating her psychic powers lowering her head. “Nothing. I’m getting nothing?” Confusion rippled on his features before brightening and slapped the side of her head. “Hello, Megan! Why didn’t I think of this earlier! Red Tornado said that we were going to be tested, remember? I can’t read Mister Twister because he’s inorganic. He’s Red Tornado in disguise. After all, how many people do you know use wind powers?” M’gann questioned, the smile glowed obvious proud of herself for figuring that out.

Wally deflated. “A test? Really?”

Red Tornado had mentioned that. If that was the case somehow the speedster knew that none of them was going to be graded gracefully.

“Red Tornado sent us here!” Aqualad looked scandalous with anger flashing his eyes.

“He did say that! This was probably what he meant, just to keep us busy!” Robin declared.

“I called it,” Wally spoke, bitterly. “We’re a joke.”

Nothing more than a bunch of kids to the League. A group that needed to be babysat and looked after instead of treated like real adults, his stomach knotted with disgust at the betrayal. After everything that they had done so far, this was how they were repaid? Being treated like a nuisance. No. Not anymore.

Aqualad wasted no time approaching Mister Tornado with Superboy and the rest following.

“This game…” Wally murmured under his breath anger slipping through. “Is over.”

Mister Twister remained to hover eyeing them from above while the group strolled towards him. None of them particularly in the mood for games or playing around.

“We know who you are and what you want,” Robin said, coldly.

Aqualad tossed a frigid stare. “It’s time to end this!”

 _Silence_.

Wally remained steadfast preparing for whatever Red Tornado decided to throw at them after learning that this had been some kind of test, nothing could be done to pacify them, they were in this to pass the test and prove themselves as heroes instead of kids. This so-call mission was bogus and an insult. His mind continued to reel with seething, despite that his hair stood on end. Something did not feel completely right and unable to put a finger on why. Watching warily waiting for something or anything to happen until the tickling sensation of the wind picked up around them, that had not been the only thing stirring around them noticing the electricity beginning to jolt from above connecting with the tornados which were forming. His nerves started screaming. This was not right!

“H-Hey… but erm…” His eyes glanced sparingly. “Red Tornado can’t do that. Right?”

Aqualad’s stared wide-eyed. “No. No, he cannot!”

“You think I’m Red Tornado?” Mister Twister sounded bemused. A blast of energy descended around them forming a minor explosion a sharp cry echoed from each of them crashing hard to the ground creating miniature craters, Wally winced and breathed sharply trying in vain at pushing himself off the ground noticing Superboy letting out a ferocious roar leaping into the air and pulled his arm back, preparing to punch. Two bolts resembling spears shot from Mister Twister’s hands impaling right through Superboy’s chest as the sharp cry was ceased immediately followed by a powerful thud on landing and slide backwards.

Everyone was down. Wally could barely get back up. None of them could the blast had been far too close.

The hand was raised with the crackle of electricity from the air none of them could muster the strength to move out of the way. His eyes shut tightly preparing for the inevitable attack being sent their way that way the pain would be minimal, Wally felt foolish. Like a child he went rushing towards battle without truly thinking, believing he was the smartest on the team. He was just as eager and bullheaded as they were.

 _‘Flash… Uncle Barry, Aunt Iris…’_ He thoughts. _‘I’m sorry.’_

He heard the echoing of the blast.

“ _Protego_!”

A burst of light exploded around them curving from both ends taking the form of a gigantic shield, Wally felt the energy around them pulsing barely registering the fact that an unknown, the guy that Superboy had been carrying earlier now stood before. His eyes squinted unable to see what exactly was being held covered by the bright light. The fact that the kid had a defensive power turned the battle to their favour! Mister Twister grew aggravated watching his wind tunnels and electricity bounce off the barrier shooting back at him attacking consecutively revealing the intense anger. A tiny grin twitched. Now their opponent knew exactly how they felt! The rest of his team remained stunned watching the guy stood remaining vigilant in protecting them pushing back with all his might and heard noise of teeth clenching together tightly. Wally had to give the guy props standing up and protecting a group of strangers rather than hightailing to safety.

“You are persistent,” Mister Twister remarked, annoyed. “And clearly beginning to get on my nerves!”

Wally could practically hear the smirk on the guy as his tone laced amused. “So, I’ve been told, I tend to irritate pricks like you,” The guy answered, accent slipping through.

 “How modesty, but my patience has begun to wear rather thin. I’ll have to teach you your proper place!” Mister Twister snorted lowering his arms. “But this is where your life and the life of your so-called friends shall end!” The dark turned dark crackling with the threat of lightning and thunder swirling in motion zooming towards them colliding with a direct hit with the shield. A sharp hiss escaped from the scarred guy but did not deter him from fighting on. “Why do you seek to protect those you do not know?”

“Do you need a reason to help someone?” The scarred guy retorted, fiercely cracking a small smirk before his demeanour became serious. “Besides couldn’t leave them fending themselves off from an arse like you.”

Mister Twister was not even remotely moved. “Admirable and unfortunately. So sad for you to perish!”

Another bombardment of the winds came crashing down on the shield. Cracks started to form within the barrier watching the scarred guy buckling beneath the pressure struggling to withstand the attacks, Wally kicked off his feet preparing to slide into action Robin and the rest preparing to jump into the fry when ready, M’gann seemed to hesitate despite her eyes widened with fascination and wonder. The scarred guy continued to withhold the barrier for now with Mister Twister determined to shatter their protection. It was an impressive feat that the barrier lasted this long, but now was the time to switch from defensive to offensive!

“Lay down and accept your fate!”

The scarred guy refused to go down easily keeping his arm steady. “No. Not here, not today… “

Something snapped inside of the guy. Wally did not know exactly what other than everything around him started to tense and the sensation of energy brightened at an immense level, converging together at once witnessing the arm being pulled back slightly then moved in tandem with Mister Twister’s attack. No one dared to look away.

“ENOUGH OF THIS!”

“Protego…” The sharp hiss whispered softly. “ _MAXIMA_!”

The burst of energy enlarged immediately going beyond that of a simple barrier. No, a gigantic shield had been far more appropriate than a barrier growing in immense size shooting forwards in a collision with Mister Twister’s attacks dissolving the winds into nothingness allowing no room to move or even react other than the horrific cries with the silhouette of Mister Twister knocking into the distance.

As the light died down and the barrier, the shield fading out of existence Wally tried to make sense of what exactly happened. Life proved to be rather annoying as bad luck decided to kick in watching in horror as the scarred guy fell back dropping something to the ground Superboy dashed towards him nearly leaving Wally in the dust catching him. An air of relief passed from the speedsters’ lips, any doubt that he might have had officially vanished. As he looked over to give thanks words feel from his lips swallow thickly, the scarred guy’s skin paled immediately. Wasting no time Superboy removed his jacket draping around to keep him warm.

“I… I’m sorry that’s all I could do,” The guy murmured quietly. “He was… stronger than I thought.”

Aqualad’s head shook. “Do not apologize. Without your aid, I fear that we might have met with our end, thank you.”

“Take a good rest,” Robin held thumbs up. “We’ll handle things from here.”

“That was amazing,” M’gann whispered. “How did you…?”

Superboy glared. “He wouldn’t have had to jump in if you hadn’t tricked us into thinking he was Red Tornado!”

“It was a rookie mistake.” Robin defended. “It made sense at the time!”

Wally scratched his head, hating to side against her. M’gann’s comment had placed the group into peril unintentionally while believing she’d make a great addition to the team taking time to regroup and rethink strategy was important. “Go and hit the showers, and take our mysterious new friend with you okay?”

“How do we know she won’t hurt him?” Superboy demanded.

M’gann winced visibly with a flare of anger burned. “I’d never hurt an innocent. Especially not someone that just helped us!”

“We’ll leave him to you,” Aqualad nodded curtly ending the discussion. “For now, we shall pursue Mister Twister. Stay safe M’gann!”

“Be safe guys,” She whispered.

“No problem!” Wally grinned. “Just wait. We’ll all be back before dinner time, make sure that you don’t end up missing me too much!”

For that moment a glimmer of appreciation and thankfulness appeared within her eyes. His heart tightened knowing how determined she had been to prove herself to the team, showing that was deserved a spot among them. It was a drive that all of them shared, even Superboy. It was something that he had no doubt M’gann would pull through.

Now, Wally had a robot to find!

 

 

 

What… _happened_?

A loud, painful nudge lodged deep inside etched into the front of his skull swelling over time refusing to simply go away, vision blurry compromised due to the darkness of the room accompanied by the wobbliness of his body unable to complete trust himself without stumbling latching onto the nearest wall to help balance. The unfamiliar room left him at a loss not recognizing his surroundings, carefully moving along keeping an eye and ear out for anyone that might be around. Shaking head roughly trying to piece together his memories bit by bit to understand what exactly happened, everything felt jumbled all over unable to shake off the feeling that something went wrong, pushing back against the wall taking a moment to breathe re-gathering himself together.

Noises echoed from the other room, the voice of a girl. Not sounding much older than himself.

 _‘Wait…’_ He paused, searching through his memories. _‘She sounds familiar…?’_

The last thing recalled clearly had been the battle inside the Department of Mysteries, fighting off with everything his friends and himself had but overwhelmed and left confused. That memory ended abruptly leaving a giant gap afterwards, nothing substantial or provided any insight into his current condition. Nevertheless, at the corner of his mind, a stir nudged. Voices echoing through the pitch-black darkness taking form slightly enough recalling the feeling of arms and someone carrying him, someone had been protecting him. Pieces formed with each second the cries of pain and anger, fighting and the clashing of metal, the strong biceps holding him close to the chest and shielding him from attacks; murmurs of assurance, protection and guarded. His heart tightened the realization that he had been forced to depend on himself during his time of unconsciousness placing that person into danger, self-disgust formed curling his hand into a fist before slamming against the wall in anger.

How could he have let that happen? Guilty grew, knowing that whoever had been protecting him placed themselves in danger on his behalf. That would not be something which would occur again pulling out of his thoughts hearing the murmur of the girl’s voice echoed along with another mechanical voice, approaching from the door not bothering to hide.  The image of the guy in red armour flashed from his mind. The group that had been with him, the one with the giant S on his shirt who guard him against the attack. And that’s when almost everything fell right into place, waking up and fighting against the armoured guy with his magic before collapsing from the strain of his magic.

“That’s what I can do to help!” The girl exclaimed placing hands on the strange handles.

His throat cleared. “What can I do to help?”

Her body jumped shocked. “Wait how are you…. When did you wake up? You should be asleep!”

“Doesn’t matter,” He responded sharply. “Tell me. What do you need?”

 

 

 

Damn him and his anger.

The battle with Mister Twister proved how unprepared they were for battle, taking advice from someone with no experience nearly got them killed. M’gann meant no harm and truly believed Red Tornado had been in disguise testing the team after mentioning earlier. Their enemy put that theory down instantly. Unfortunately, her naivety placed the mission into jeopardy, the scar kid from before managed to save their lives without hesitating, winning his respect and from the rest of the team, bringing him along had been the right choice. If he’d been a second later somehow Superboy doubted they would be walking. Still acknowledging that lashing out at M’gann was not great. He did not know what to say – this morning's quarrel aside.

After that blunder, his anger took over and channelled straight to the fight.

Locating Mister Twister was easy following the trail of destruction and the screams of civilians lead them straight to the target.

Aqualad leads the attack Robin provided backup support and Wally distracted via running around giving Mister Twister someone to focus on occasionally landing a few attacks every now and again aggravating their opponent, spreading out enough to get caught by his twisters. Even his brute strength capable of landing blows did nothing to stop the attack, frustration built up the longer the fight persisted, jaw tightening unleashing a fierce roar and charged in connecting his fists together while making a leap upwards slamming them down. A vain attempt. Mister Twister shoot him away straight at a house crumbling burying him beneath the bricks, thankfully his super strength allowed him to endure the attack shrugging off with easy. It did not suppress the growing anger threatening to spill gaining a glance from Robin tossing his grenade shuriken’s setting them off in a small explosion with Aqualad lifting then tossing a large metal bell.

Mister Twister easily deflected the attack re-focusing his attention back Aqualad while Wally and Robin managed to re-group together.

_‘Listen to me. All of you!’_

The ringing tone of M’gann’s voice echoed clearly. The throbbing sensation had him instantly clap a hand to the side of his brain suppressing the images of the G-Gnomes and their mind control from surfacing, his teeth gritted angrily unable to keep himself from snapping. “What did we tell you?!” Superboy snapped, angrily.

 _‘I know!_ ’ She snapped back. _‘I know I messed but know I’m clear on what we need to do!’_

After her last attempt? Inwardly, the idea of getting caught off guard did not sit well for him. On the other hand, this had been his chance to make up to her and hearing M’gann’s plan out may even turn the battle around.

‘You can trust her,’ the familiar sounded voice echoed assumingly.

Robin’s voice broke through. ‘Wait for you?’

 _‘Dude!’_ Wally’s voice emerged urgently. _‘Shouldn’t you be resting?’_

 _‘I want to pull my weight,’_ The scarred boy’s voice whispered. _‘I want to help. So please hear her out okay?’_

Superboy paused. _‘You think it will work?’_

 _‘Mostly,’_ He confirmed.

A moment before his headed nodded curtly. _‘Fine. Let’s hear it.’_

Debris scattered aside hearing the turbulence of wing piercing in the air, head cocked towards the source before anything more could be said, red filled his vision and noticed that the rest of the team gathered solemnly. Mister Tornado ceased the attack looking on with curiosity his head held tightly choosing to observe, Red Tornado landed gracefully as they gathered around the so-called ‘Den Mother’ of the Cave. Apprehension filled with the air exchanging subtle glances between one another waiting for the inevitable.

“Hit the showers boys,” Red Tornado drawled. “I was hoping you could handle this clearly you cannot.”

Robin protested immediately. “But we have a plan!”

“The subject is not up for debate!” Red Tornado responded sharply, disapproval dripped in his tone.

Superboy curled his hands into fists prepare to lash out when the rest hung their heads resigning to their instruction. The desire to give of a piece of his mind bubbled until noticing the tension that seemed to tighten around Red Tornado and Mister Twist, oozing with almost sadistic glee and satisfaction. He knew that this battle had nothing to do with him or the team. The battle had been between the two.

“I was beginning to believe you were never going to show up!” Mister Twister remarked, glee clear as day.

Red Tornado would have none of that. “I’m here now.”

The two wasted no time jumping into the brawl sending out twisters and tornados back and forth dodging or reflecting their attacks back at each other, Mister Twister manoeuvring around the tornados taking control of them than sending them back while Red Tornado disburses them with no effort and re-countering with his own. Their little squabble went back and forth for a short time. The debris from earlier had been cleared creating the move to room despite neither of them moving anywhere even when dodging the remained planted within the same vicinity. Neither managed to overpower the other appearing largely at a stalemate.

Mister Twister, however, revealed his arrogance once Red Tornado declared their mutual standstill anger ruptured. “No Tornado!” He roared slamming his fists to the ground. “We are NOT equal!” Electricity jolted from his shoulder pads generation through the arms firing at Red Tornado mercilessly trailing the android all over, shattering the stature exploding everywhere bludgeoning to the side of Red Tornado’s head nearly stumbling off knocking him off direction crash landing onto the ground. The looming shadow of Mister Twister could be heard even from a distance the malicious intent obvious by the lack of victory and the tilt of the miniature head, almost as though Mister Twister was waiting for something. A moment or so passed approaching Red Tornado raising his hand slightly with red wires darting towards the back of Red Tornado’s neck preparing to re-program to suit his own needs, almost gloatingly so.

Red Tornado’s head turned shifted into M’gann’s face.

“The re-program will take longer than you think!” She smiled and grabbed the wires tightly. Using her telepathy M’gann effortlessly tossed Mister Twister inside a tunnel of wind created none other than by Wally spinning around before coming straight to a halt. That’s when his moment came Superboy darted grabbing hold during the state of bewilderment and confusion punching through the machine-like armour, tripping him off balance to get in another punch. Once the armour appeared to be malfunctioning with the wires popping out from beneath the sheets of metal, the jolts of electricity bouncing back and forth. His arm pulled back waiting for the right second before thrusting his fist forward jamming right through sending the man soaring upwards before plummeting deep underwater with a giant splash. Not even a second passed when Mister Twister was hurtled straight into the sky from the water, Superboy knelt with his hands cupped together outward when the scarred-boy ran towards him jumping on his hands with a mighty yell threw him upwards.

Whatever the guy did next was amazing waving his arm sharply dismantling the arms and legs collapsing onto the ground while descending downwards landing with a roll cocking his head sharply. Robin jumped in immediately afterwards throwing several of the bat shurikens exploding moments after connecting.

Mister Twister finally fell. The chest opened rolling out a rather pathetic looking man garbed in green.

At least that should have been it.

“M’gann!” Aqualad cried in horror. She raised a giant boulder over the man. “Don’t!”

The boulder crushed the man immediately. Stunned silence filled with air before Robin marched over angrily.

“I don’t know how you do things on Mars but on earth we don’t execute our captives!” He snapped coldly.

M’gann had been undeterred. “You said you trusted me,” with a wave the boulder raised revealing crumbled machinery all over the place. “That’s why I couldn’t read his mind. He was actually a machine.”

“Yoink!” Wally grinned picking the eyeball. “Souvenir!”

The scarred-boy glanced. “… Shouldn’t we destroy the rest of it? You know, just to make sure it isn’t listening in or spying on us?”

“That’s…” Aqualad blinked brows furrowed together thoughtfully. “A rather good idea.”

Robin tossed another bat shuriken. “I’ll take care of it.”

 **Boom**!

“Thank you, M’gann.” Aqualad smiled. “We should have trusted you more.”

M’gann shook her head. “No. I deserved that, I jumped to conclusions and nearly placed us all in danger. I’m sorry for my naivety, I’ll try to be more careful in the future.”

“And we should always thank you too,” Robin added. “For earlier with that shield.”

The scarred guy blinked. “I didn’t really do much.”

“C’mon man!” Wally draped an arm. “You totally saved our bacon before!”

“If not for you Mister Twister might have killed us,” Aqualad spoke softly, his smile warm. “Thank you.”

“Yeah!” Wally grinned. “You both rocked this mission. You know? Get it? Rocked?”

Robin groaned. “Just… ignore him.”

“I should be the ones thanking all of you.” The scarred guy smiled faintly. Emerald hues glanced to him. “I mean, you’re the one that was looking after my body when I was unconscious. Right?”

Superboy shifted rubbing his neck. “Don’t look too much into it.”

“He jumped out of the bio-ship and catch ya!” Wally said, the grin widened. “Didn’t even tell us or hesitate!”

“Shut up!” He snapped, his cheeks glowed red. “I couldn’t leave him to die!”

“Awww so you do have a heart!” Robin chimed joining in.

His eyes narrowed slamming his fist into his palm.

“Anyway,” Aqualad intervened stepping between them. “We thank you for your help and aid. But I do not believe we formally introduced ourselves to you nor have we received your name.”

The scarred guy gazed momentarily a wistful gleam shinned beautifully beneath the setting sun.

“Harry,” He answers after a pause. “Just Harry.”

 

 

 

The remains of Mister Twister were brought back to the cave courtesy of M’gann levitating the remains after Robin exploded the rest and the armour which the robot piloted, examining the details about their attacker whether any information might be obtained from extracting data. So far Red Tornado seemed nonchalant about the attack, curious thought slightly indifferent altogether. Outright admitting not to have jumped into the battle due to the responsibility falling onto their shoulders, Superboy did not know what to think; be thankful that Red Tornado had some level of faith or offended that the android would not jump in to help when needed. The mission was a chance for them to prove their worth as time since his breakout of Cadmus. Obstacles were thrown at them from M’gann accidentally invading their minds, to his anger and lashing out, the contempt held towards the League blinding them to the enemy and lastly their newest addition; Harry.

Frankly, Superboy saw no problem with him joining them after shielding and fighting alongside them during the battle against Mister Twister. The unknown aspect of him remained but in a sense being a clone and M’gann being an alien was just as strange, in a way, Harry fit in with the motely little crew they built.

Wally despite originally vehemently against bringing Harry aboard the bio-ship managed to warm up considerably. He gazed from the corner of his eyes noticing the faintest trail of a smile while the murmurs of chatter echoed through his hair and the laughter from the two and Robin.

“You are glad,” Aqualad said gaining his attention.

His brow cocked slightly silently questioning.

“That he’s with us,” He added with a smile.

Superboy shrugged slightly. “Not like he has anywhere else to go. Fell out of the sky,” He countered awkwardly in a quiet murmur, ignoring the amused stare.

“Yes. That is true,” Aqualad agreed. “However, I doubt that the league will be as understanding as we are.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Superboy questioned anger seeped slightly.

The Atlantean pressed lips together thinly tearing his gaze from him looking at Harry. “We have brought an unknown to our location. Hiding in plain sight or not, bringing a someone that the League does not know about will not sit well with them and with Red Tornado we can assume he’s reported the general report to Batman and the others.”

“So, what?” Confusion rippled uncertain what the other was getting out. “They’d go and lock him up?”

“No.” Aqualad’s voice stern. “They would not do such a thing.”

He opened his mouth to speak before footsteps echoed from the teleporter ceasing all noise hearing the monitor announce the arrival of Batman, Black Canary and Martian Manhunter. Without any words, Superboy followed Aqualad down where the others dwelled knowing what might be happening with a bright light flashing wildly.

Their stoic expressions said enough.

“This is the boy?” Batman questioned.

Red Tornado nodded. “This is correct. He fought alongside the team and protected them from Mister Twister’s assault, judging from the details seen and told I do not believe he is harmful towards us.”

“He’s still a person of interest,” Black Canary interrupted coolly.

Martian Manhunter cleared his throat. “We wish to bring you no harm. We have many questions that we desire to ask you.”

“He didn’t do anything wrong!” Robin defended.

Wally nodded sharply. “Yeah! He saved us!”

“And?” Batman questioned. “We don’t know anything about him and neither do you. That makes him a possible leak.”

Black Canary held her hands up. “We just want to talk with him. The League and him.”

“The League? As in the entire League?” Aqualad probed surprised.

“Yes.”

“We want to ensure that he isn’t a threat,” Batman added.

Harry strode forwards resigned to his fate. “… Okay. Let’s get this over with.”

“We’re going with him,” Superboy declared. “You don’t have the right to do that to him without us.”

M’gann floated over. “That’s right. He’s apart of our team!”

The three leaguers said nothing before coming to a silent decision with a sharp nod. “Fine. But he will be interrogated alone. Understood?” 

 “Fine.”

None of them was happy about Harry being singled out knowing that nothing they say would deter the League from taking him and thoroughly interrogating them. At least this way the team would be together for moral support. One by one the team gathered around their newest member forming into an almost protective wall.

The interrogation awaited.

 


	2. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Justice League meet face to face with the 'newest' addition to Young Justice. They are not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Harry Potter. Both belong to their respected owners, please support the official and fan releases!

Things had gotten a wee bit strange around the Watchtower since the sidekicks had disobeyed orders and broken into Cadmus, especially when tensions within the Justice League were on an all-time high. Hal could not blame the trio nor Speedy for being frustrated with their mentors shoving them to the side and ignoring them; but hacking and stealing vital information from the JL network could not be ignored, even if that information was about a possible, illegal operation happening in a government facility. And despite blowing up an entire building, they had uncovered a disturbing revelation that might have otherwise never seen the light of day. The implications rippled through the League creating an air of distrust and wariness with the government, leaving others to wonder what other plans might exist or be cooked up to subdue them, or worse kill.

A chilling reality, but an unsurprising one.

That grim reality had led Batman to create their covert team comprising of the sidekicks, Superboy and J’onn’s neice; M’gann, who'd investigate and gather Intel when the League was unable. Mount Justice made perfect sense as their base of operations allowing them to hide in plain sight, with a nearby city letting them ~~to~~ blend and disappear into the crowd.

But everything went down the drain when an alarm erupted throughout the watch tower warning them of a threat. None of them knew what was going on, however, they were ready to jump into the battle. The League had been preparing to set off and help fight Mister Twister as he rained havoc over the city of Happy Harbour, until Green Arrow noticed something odd.

A strange boy with glasses fighting alongside the sidekicks.

A kid that none of them knew.

The kid proved helpful in battle, helping the Young Justice team defeat Mister Twister, but his presence worried them. They all hurried to Mount Justice to deal with the kid on Batman’s insistence.

Hal felt a little ill at the thought of interrogating the kid. All in tow.

“You brought the entire League?!” Robin’s voice echoed through the walls.

Flash winced at the gleam of betrayal that flickered on Kid Flash’s face, his jaw tightening as he stood in front of the kid alongside Superboy. He winced even harder when the hope that had lit up Superboy's eyes at Superman's appearance, vanished once the Man of Steel walked past him, ignoring the teen as he headed straight into the room.

Each member of the league walked into the room one by one, taking a moment to acknowledge the teens and the ~~ir~~ newcomer before entering the conference hall. For that moment, however, Hal noticed a shift in the kid’s expression. It was far too quick for him to name but it did not seem malicious.

“Am I the only one who feels kinds scummy about this?” Flash knew how to break the tension and get a discussion rolling.

Superman glared. “He’s an unknown. We do not know where he came from or who sent him.”

“If anyone did,” Green Arrow added. “We don’t know what’s going on. That’s why we’re asking.”

“He could just be a victim who needs our help,” Wonder Woman said. “If that is true, we should help.”

“I doubt that,” Superman scoffed.

Captain Atom cleared his throat. “That’s why we are here to find out.”

“Are we ready?” J’onn asked coolly, cocking his head and glancing around the table. When everyone nodded, he said, “I shall notify Batman and Black Canary that we are ready.” Eyes closed in concentration briefly, then opened.

Batman and Black Canary walked in with the boy following and took their respected seats while the boy remained standing.

Now that Hal got a good look at the kid, up close and personally, he looked too fragile for someone his age even though there was muscle on his body and he held a masculine appearance about himself, the overall thinness was concerning. He wasn't skin and bones, there was meat on the kid, but it wasn't enough in Hal's opinion.

The most interesting thing about the boy was the strange bolt scar on his forehead.

Hal had not seen anything like that before.

The boy looked around warily. “What’s with the costumes?”

In the silence that followed, they exchanged short and questionable glances among each other. Uncertainty gleamed, sprouting into distrust and suspicion.

Hal could see the sincerity in the boy’s question. He didn't recognize or understand who they were; unfortunately, that alone placed the kid in an awkward and dangerous corner. No ill-intent came from him after jumping out of a ship and joining the battle to help fight? That took balls. But an unknown appearing out of thin air? That was suspicious and Hal knew that the rest of the League agreed.

Three ice villains plus Cadmus’s underground project involving the G-Gnomes and now this? Hal felt a headache stirring.

“The League has been active for years even before there was the Hall of Justice,” Wonder Woman spoke. “All of us were well known around the world before forming the League. So, forgive me, but I find your question odd.”

Barry, The Flash, cleared his throat. “Let’s give the kid the benefit of the doubt. This wouldn't be the first time we’ve had a situation like this.” A charming smile grew upon his features. “We are the Justice League. We fight criminals, villains and invaders all over the planet. Acting as first and last line of defence.”

“Invaders?” The boy cocked an eyebrow dubiously. “Like American comic superheroes?”

“I wouldn’t go far to call us comic books,” Captain Marvel assured gently.

Green Arrow snorted. “Speak for yourself. Some guys in the League wear the most atrocious costumes. Hard not to think they came from a comic!”

“Can we get back on track?” Superman interjected. “Comics aside, we are here to ask a few questions.”

John waved his hand. “Right. Let’s get down to business.”

“I have nothing to hide.” The kid shrugged carelessly. The indifference on his face was a far cry from his body language.

Hal could read between the lines, noticing the nervous energy behind the boy's succinct responses. Being brought before strangers with little warning and time to prepare but keeping his cool under pressure said a lot about his character. Being a hothead himself, Hal would not have stood by as people ganged up on or accused him of things. The fact that the kid could stand calmly in a disadvantageous corner while being bullied, yes, Hal viewed this interrogation as bullying the kid, was something to hold in high regard.

“I’ll answer as best as I can,” the boy said.

Batman leaned forward. “Your name. For starters.”

The kid cocked an eyebrow. “Isn’t it customary to give your name first? I don’t know who any of you are. Would save tons of time.”

“It would move things along faster,” Wonder Woman said.

Superman stared pointedly. “Aren’t we supposed to be interrogating him instead of the other way around?”

“He just wants to know what to call us, Superman,” Hal leaned against his chair. “Better than being called ‘that person'.”

In that split second, Hal swore that he felt the tingling sensation of Superman’s heat vision against his skull. The glare said more than enough, not that Hal minded much. He carelessly shrugged in his chair and cocked his head. Since Superboy had surfaced after the trio of sidekicks infiltrated Cadmus, the so-called Man of Steel had become even more paranoid and short with everyone. Discovering that someone had used his own DNA against his will to create a clone to replace and/or defeat him? Perfectly reasonable to be wary. Treating friends and even family members like complete trash? Not okay. In the beginning, no one could blame Superman for reacting negatively but nearly half a month of the man’s attitude had grated the rest of the League's patience and understanding. Despite doing their best to understand Superman’s perspective, they were struggling to keep themselves from commenting. Batman, of course, didn't hesitate from speaking his mind.

Batman hardly cared about what other people thought and spoke the truth. He was the only one capable of pulling Sups’ head out of his ass.

The round of interactions circled from side to side with Hal waving his hand almost carelessly.

“Was that so hard?” The kid sounded smug. “Anyway, my name’s Harry.”

Superman frowned thinly. “No last name?”

“Not… not everyone has an last name,” Captain Marvel spoke, but shrunk into his chair at the chilling glare from Superman.

“Potter,” Harry answered casually.

“What were you doing in Happy Harbour?” Superman pressed further.

Harry blinked owlishly. “Happy Harbour? Oh. The place where that machine guy attacked. Superboy said he saw me falling from the sky and leapt out to catch me. I was unconscious for that part, but I woke up on M’gann’s Bio-ship. They saved me, right? So, I had to help somehow. I’ve never enjoyed being sidelined.”

“You jumped in without even thinking or bothering to ask?” John prompted.

Harry glanced sparingly. “If they were evil intentions, they would have either held me captive, sold me or outright killed me. Instead, they placed me in a safe location out of harm’s away and even looked after my injury.”

“And that immediately made you believe they were trustworthy?” Superman pushed.

“I saw no reason to distrust them.” Harry shrugged.

Green Arrow cocked a brow. “Because they saved you, you instantly trusted them?”

Harry shrugged silently.

Hal hummed thoughtfully. The sidekicks had managed to create a bond with the kid, gaining his trust when the Justice League was busy; they also had an edge over the League because of their similar ages. Harry trusting them more than the adults made. And it had nothing to do with teen rebellion. The way the kid moved, the way he eyed every corner, marked every possible exist and analyzed the room tentatively made Hal wonder. What exactly had this kid gone through to react in such a manner? Just how deep did his mistrust in adults go?

“I saw no reason not to give them a chance,” Harry answered truthfully.

Was it Hal’s imagination or did Superman’s jaw tighten?

“Judging by your accent, I assume you are from Great Britain?” Zatara questioned sincerely.

The boy’s eyes flickered, nodding slightly. “I am.”

“A marvelous place, my daughter and I were planning a trip there one day.” Zatara wore a warm smile that appeared whenever his daughter was the topic. Despite the older man’s protective demeanor, a sense of comfort and assurance filled the room as the magician’s love for his daughter brought out the best in him.

“It can be amazing. The humidity is a killer,” Harry commented. His eyes brightened with amusement. “I’m sure you and your daughter will enjoy the trip.”

The magician nodded shortly. “I noticed you too use magic. With a stick?”

“A stick?” Superman repeated, scoffing.

“Many ~~,~~ magic users use artefacts, foci and items.” Zatara remindedthe sharpness of his tone and the steady stare, a subtle warning.

Hal jabbed the speedster’s ribs. “Someone’s getting scowled at.”

“Hal!” Flash hissed.

With a silly grin, Hal folded his arm and leaned against his chair unashamed.

“Do you remember anything prior to being saved by Superboy?” Black Canary asked concerned.

Harry squinted in thought, his gaze turning to the floor. “I recall… a flash of red light and a veil. Windy, with grey and black. Lots of hands.”

“Hands?” John repeated bewildered.

The kid shook his head. “I can barely remember what was going on. I was falling backwards, and my vision went but …” Harry inhaled deeply as a sharp swallow echoed. “I felt myself being lifted and carried. That’s pretty much all I can remember.”

“And we’re supposed to take your word for it?” Superman countered.

“I told you what I remember,” Harry shrugged absently, barely acknowledging the man. “You can use that information however you wish.”

Wonder Woman folded arms against her chest. “You seem rather confident.”

“It’s not confidence. I might not know who you all are or what you can do, but I know that lying wouldn’t help me. I've told you everything I remember. I don’t know what you're looking for, or what you want me to do. If you honestly believe that I’m untrustworthy or a threat, then let me prove myself. If that doesn't work, I’ll leave without a fight.” Harry declared, staring defiantly.

“Bold words,” Batman responded dryly. “We could always have Martian Manhunter show us your memories.”

Hal straightened as the kid's calm demeanor cracked. Wariness, fear and apprehension crossed the kid’s features as he asked, “My memories? As in go in my head?” ~~~~

Martian Manhunter held his hand up. “Be at ease. It is painless, but I do not enter the minds of others without their consent.”

“Then how would we know if he’s telling the truth?” Green Arrow demanded.

“Would you rather I enter the mind of a minor without consent?”

In the heavy silence that followed, Flash's sharp breath echoed through Hal's ears. None were pleased by the implications but J’onn had a point- accessing a teenager's mind, suspicious or not, without consent would reflect poorly on the League.

Frankly the Lantern saw no reason not to trust the kid. The kid had the right attitude and balls which Hal was all for. Add to that, the fact that he had put Superman in his place more than once earned bonus points.

“It’s fine, right?” All heads snapped towards Harry shuffling awkwardly as he continued, “All he does is show my memories that are relevant. That’s all.”

“Correct.” The tone from the Martian was soothing and assuring as he floated towards him. “I promise this will be painless.”

“Okay,” Harry whispered quietly. “Let’s get this over with.”

Martian Manhunter carefully placed hands upon the side of the kid’s head, concentrating. The room blended and shifted around them, distorting the Hall of Justice into a rather twisted version of what appeared to be an old antique shop.

Hal felt the hair on his neck standing on end. Something about the place sent a frightening chill up his spine.

It wasn't just desolate.

It was stagnant.

A void.

Unlike space where possibilities were endless, where stars enlightened the abyss of darkness, this eerie and detached place had none of that.

The expressionless masks in the corner of Hal’s eye said enough. Fingers tapped against his arm impatiently, and Hal couldn't help but relax his stiff posture when Flash clapped a hand on his shoulder. This entire place felt unnatural and wrong. Not in an evil-y way rather an everything type of wrong. Hal wrinkled his nose to resist the urge to quip a sarcastic comment.

Seeing that the others shared his sentiment, comforted Hal that he was not alone in his feelings.

“My Hera, what is this place?” Wonder Woman questioned. “This place almost reminds me of Hades’s Underworld!”

“The Department of Mysteries in the Ministry building. It's where the Ministry keeps tabs and studies anything unusual or mysterious. The Unspeakable’s ~~–~~ who work in the department, are the only ones who know anything. Not that they’ll tell anyone. Their identities are also a secret,” Harry shrugged. ~~~~

Captain Marvel stroked his chin. “A place to hide and study mysterious things? Sounds nifty –“

“And dangerous,” Superman interrupted. “There’s nothing nifty about it, Captain.”

The man deflated with a flicker of hurt in his eyes before quieting at the silent command.

Hal's jaw tightened.

“Why were you in this Department of Mysteries?” Batman pointed out.

Harry averted his gaze, focusing on the ground, arms wrapped around himself refusing to meet Batman’s eyes. “I thought Sirius – my godfather’s life was in danger. I… had this strange dream, been having it for a while. I wasn't sure what was happening but the day we broke in, I had a vision of Sirius getting captured and tortured in the Department of Mysteries. The adults around me wouldn't help. They either told us to shut up and keep our heads down or outright attacked us,” his shoulders shrugged. “We had no choice and no one really to trust. The Ministry of Magic; the government, isn’t exactly the place to turn to for help.”

“Wait why?” Flash’s brows furrowed beneath this mask.

“You’ll see,” The kid responded focusing forward solemnly.

The memory warped the surrounding scenery with the image of Harry and what appeared to be his friends held captive by people in black cloaks and skull-masks.

Hal had witnessed a lot of terrible things over the years but there was something about the scene that sent a chill up his spine. An uncomfortable feeling lodged in his stomach.

Wonder Woman gripped her lasso. “Who are they and why are they holding your friends’ hostage?”

“Death Eaters,” Harry answered. “A bunch of Purebloods that caused havoc around the world almost two decades ago. Attacking anyone that wasn’t pure.”

That set off alarm bells in Hal’s head. “Pure?” He repeated quietly, dread filling him.

The kid said nothing, focusing on the memory played, his face controlled and stoic, but his eyes revealed pain and sorrow.

Hal tore his attention away from the kid and watched the Death Eaters mock and gang up on the kid; a man with the ugliest blonde hair he’d ever witnessed slithered over towards Memory Harry, holding out his wand menacingly with a maniacal gleam that made Hal want to punch him. The guy screamed slime-ball. Thankfully, someone else intervened, knocking the blonde away and coming to the kid’s aid. Hal knew a good right-hook when he saw one and the fact that the man was downright handsome, was enough reason to let out a whistle in appreciation. The interaction between the Memory Harry and this guy, well, Hal felt as though the League was intruding on a private moment seeing the protective flare in the man’s eyes urging for the Memory Harry to get to safety and out of harm’s way.

Hal knew that the rest were watching intently, as the man–Sirius placed himself in front of Harry protectively tossing out spells and urging the teen to safety. Another man in shabby clothes appeared, helping to usher him away from the strange doorway before them. But a gangly woman, that reminded him of the Joker, appeared openly mocking and taunting them. The sadistic gleam in her eyes sent a cold chill up his spine.

The woman, Bellatrix did not enjoy being on the receiving end of the taunting. Her face twisted unpleasantly and thrusting her wand forward she shot a stream of red light towards Sirius.

Harry bolted, pushing Sirius out of the way. The kid’s body jerked backwards straight into the archway and screams of horror erupted all around as the kid descended backwards.

Sirius’s arm shot forwards grabbing onto Harry’s hands, and both pulled inside. The ghastly wails boomed through their ears and without any help from the people on the other side, Harry and Sirius sank deeper inside ~~of~~ the veil. The memory unravelled, back to the conference hall, as they were torn apart.

John swallowed tightly. “That’s what happened?”

“The Death Eaters, what exactly are they?” Flashed asked, voice lowered with a sharp edge.

The kid gazed on the ground. “They go after people that don't have a pure magic lineage. People like my friend Hermione, my mum and my friend, Ron and his family, they’re pure but since they associate with non-Pure Bloods, they're considered blood traitors.”

“Like Nazis,” Green Arrow hissed.

Flash gripped the table forming cracks.

“Barry?” Hal whispered quietly.

The other shook his head, anger still visible on his face but he answered quietly, “I’m fine.” ~~~~

Hal knew that was a lie but refrained from pushing the subject.

“You said before that neither this Ministry nor any other adults would help you? Why?” Black Canary asked.

The boy glanced. “The Government is filled with Death Eaters or those that believe in their ideology. Most of the adults say nothing, but you can see what they truly think in their actions,” He answered. “Few give muggle-borns; those born from non-magical parents and half-bloods, people born with a magical parent and a non-magical parent, the time of day or belief. It’s a system created to benefit the Purebloods.”

“While the rest are left to sink,” Batman added grimly.

Wonder Woman leaned. “What is this Order that your godfather brought up?”

“The Order of the Phoenix, it’s a vigilante group dedicated to fighting against the Death Eaters and their leader Voldemort,” Harry explained. “He appeared when my parents were teenagers and rose to power before vanishing. He surfaced again last year. The Order has mainly been doing recon and trying to sever connections that Voldemort created during the first war, it… it didn’t go well.”

Hawkgirl’s frowned thinly. “What do you mean?”

“The Ministry isn’t exactly open-minded. Most rights of those that don’t classify as strictly Pureblood Witch or Wizard are basically…”

“Stripped or non-existent,” Flash finished, head shook with disgust. “Typical.”

Harry nodded emphatically. “It’s horrid. The law is stacked against those that aren’t Pureblood no matter how trivial. I learned that the hard way.”

“Makes sense that they’d turn to the first people that offered them equality,” Hawkgirl mused, sardonically. “Doubt that this Voldemort character will back up his word.”

“Probably not,” Harry agreed, succinctly.

“I think we’ve heard enough for now,” Green Arrow pipped. “Kid’s good.”

Hal nodded. “Yeah, we’re good. Thanks, kid.”

“We shall come to you once a decision has been reached,” J’onn informed, gesturing towards the door. “Please wait in the hallway.”

The kid hesitated, shooting them one last suspicious glance before nodding and vanishing behind the door.

“What’s the verdict?” Trust Flash to break the silence, bringing up the question on everyone’s minds.

Hal knew that the speedster did so to snap the others back to reality and prevent them from drowning in the memory witnessed. Frankly, after what he’d seen there was no way that the kid held any ill-intention and genuinely tried to do good. Unfortunately, everything held a price, and that price was being torn from his friends and loved ones. Something that the former military man knew all too well. Many of the Heroes gathered understood Harry's sacrifice, the willingness to protect someone dear at the cost of his own life without hesitation. The sidekicks trained and worked alongside experienced heroes understanding those kinds of stakes. The kid knew his way with magic given what Zatara implied and proved quick on his feet throwing himself into combat against Mister Twister. Not everyone had the determination and willpower.

Personally, Hal saw no reason not to allow the kid to join the Young Justice team. Harry had proved himself enough for the Green Lantern.

“The archway he passed through acts as a gateway between his world and our own,” J’onn spoke softly. “It would explain how and where he fell from.”

Wonder Woman leaned forward. “He has no family. No connection. He's alone in this world.”

“Kid’s had it tough,” Green Arrow murmured, tipping his hat.

Batman disagreed. “Do not be too sure. Another figure–Sirius fell through too. More than likely the turbulence from the Veil separated them. This may be an alternate reality rather than another world, and though it's doubtful that I'll find anything, I’ll run a DNA search to find any possible family member.”

“Is that a good idea?” John questioned.

“It’s a safety precaution.” Batman shook his head. “That’s why I doubt I’ll find anything. I’ll use my resources to help to look for this Sirius too.”

“I’ll lend a hand,” Captain Marvel interjected thoughtfully. “My magic might be able to help pinpoint his location.”

Batman cocked his head contemplating silently. “We’ll see.”

“That’s not a no,” Hal whispered.

Flash jabbed him. “Hal!”

“What? I’m trying to be encouraging!”

“Really?” The dubious tone echoed loud and clear.

Hal held his hands up. “Really!”

“Guys?”

Flash and Hal snapped their heads. “What?”

The stares from the rest of the League invoked an awkward silence. Exchanging sheepish glances they shrunk back into their chairs. Awkward.

“I’m against this.”

Heads snapped towards Superman.

“You’re against this?” Hawkgirl repeated surprised. “I thought you of all people would be for him joining the Young Justice team.”

Aquaman nodded sharply. “I am in agreement; the boy has done nothing wrong and has proved himself in battle.”

“We can't be sure that wasn't staged. ~~,~~ ” Superman’s head shook. “Just because he’s from another world does not mean he’s trustworthy.”

“And what exactly do you plan on doing with him?” Black Canary slammed her fist on the table and openly glared. “He has no other place to go! We don’t even know if there’s a way for us to return him to his home!”

Green Arrow nodded curtly. “She’s got a point. We can’t exactly send him on his way. What if the villains have taken an interest in him?”

“You are all too trusting,” Superman remarked flatly. “Maybe he’ll fit right in with them.”

Hal stood abruptly, gaining everyone's attention.

“You know what I think? I think the reason you are so against him is because he didn’t hesitate to call you out on your bullshit. Someone’s finally not taking your little _‘woe is me’_ attitude,” Hal spat coldly. “You can’t stand that. You are so enamored with yourself that you pick the easiest target to shift your anger and frustration on. You think that we’ll all keep supporting your little pity-party after the whole Superboy deal. Guess what? We’re not. Frankly, I’m tired of the way you’ve been treating us. Ready to snap at any given chance but always making yourself the victim instead of admitting your own problems. Here’s a pro tip, Supes. Grow up.”

Flash stood sharply. “Hal!”

“What did you say?!” Superman gripped the edge of the desk, glaring angrily.

“You heard me.”

If looks could kill Hal would be dead ten times over.

“That’s enough boys,” Green Arrow slung an arrow, prepared to shoot. “None of us want to fight either of you.”

Superman ignored him. “What gives you any right to say I’m acting like a child!”

“Because you are,” Hal growled. “You won’t even give the kid the benefit of a doubt. Deciding he’s an enemy even after J’onn cleared him, I mean come on Sups! Are you really going to turn your back on someone that needs us?”

“That’s different!” Superman grounded irritably.

His brow cocked. “Is it? We’ve always been about defending the Earth and helping people. What’s so different about this?”

“We know nothing about him!”

“Then maybe we should try to get to know him instead of being an ass and making assumptions about him,” Hal countered heatedly.

Captain Atomic stood between them. “That’s enough! Both of you have valid points we need to consider.”

“I see no reason not to let Harry join the Young Justice Team,” Hawkman said thoughtfully. “Why not put him under a trial basis and see where that goes? That way he’ll be able to prove himself.”

“A trial basis?” Wonder Woman repeated.

Hawkman nodded. “Do you have other suggestions?”

“Say we go ahead with this trial basis, who will train him?” John pointed out. “Most of us are busy with our own lives and work.”

“Not to mention having our own sidekicks,” Green Arrow quipped.

Hal shrugged. “I’ll do it.”

The incredulous silent stares did not bother Hal. He'd gotten used to looks whenever he opened his mouth, especially since he had a habit of putting his foot into his mouth. So Green Lantern didn't care what people thought about him and did his own thing.

“You… want to mentor this kid?” John asked slowly.

“Yeah.”

Zatara gazed intensely. “Mentoring is not a walk in the park, Hal Jordan. Are you certain you are up to the task?”

“Since I’m the only one willing to give this kid a break, sure.” Hal declared.

“It won’t be easy,” Batman warned gravely. “Taking on a sidekick is a serious matter.”

Green Arrow rubbed his neck. “Bats… has a point, Hal. Taking on a sidekick isn’t something to take lightly.”

“I’ll be fine.” Seriously, how hard was training and looking after one teenager?

Superman did not look convinced. “And you really believe that you’re the person for the job, Hal?”

“I see no one else stepping up,” Hal snapped.

“Let’s give Hal a chance.” Dinah smiling encouragingly. “Who knows? Maybe the kid will be good for him.”

“Hey!”

“Erm… I have an idea?” Captain Marvel spoke.

Superman rolled his eyes. “What?”

The irritated tone caused the man to flinch and mumble a ‘never mind’ beneath his breath. Captain Marvel’s crestfallen gaze made Hal’s heart twist painfully. The guy was trying to do his best as a mediator. The Captain honestly believed that the kid was not evil, which was a bonus in Hal's eyes, as the Captain was one of the few people on Hal’s side. Some might view that as naïve, but he liked to think the Captain used his head instead of jumping on Superman's bandwagon. Obviously, the Green Lantern knew the dangers of trusting someone unknown and getting bit in the ass but heroes were helped those in need regardless of who they were; sure, there were a few exceptions. Like Joker or other dangerously insane villains known for backstabbing. There was a time when Superman had no problem with lending his hand to anyone in need, but those days were long gone, his paranoia had gotten the better of him.

Hal understood Superman’s thinking. Being cloned unknowingly by the government would create doubt but taking that distrust out on others, talking down to them and acting superior was not the way to go.

“I want to hear your idea, Captain,” Wonder Woman said, warmly. “Please share it with us.”

His head snapped up disbelief. “A-are you sure?”

“I’d like to hear too,” Hawkgirl pipped up casually, ignoring the look Superman threw her way.

“A-ah… w-well, it’s just an idea mind you, but we know that Harry has magic right? Why don’t I and Hal work together to mentor him? Hal has the potential to use magic. I’m sure if I teach him and Hal acting as the main mentor we can keep Harry under watchful eyes. Worse comes to worst, and he turns out to be bad, which I think is unlikely, Hal and I will stop him together. With the two of us working together, there's nothing to worry about,” Captain Marvel suggested. “Red Tornado lives as the Den mother there, right? And Black Canary and Batman make periodic visits. They’ll be able to pick up anything we’ve overlooked.”

“You’ve thought this through,” Batman quipped, almost amused. Except the bat did not do amused.

Superman’s fury remained and clutched his hand. “Now you're teaching magic? And to Hal of all people too?!”

“What’s that supposed to mean? Scared that I’ll get good with magic and end up kicking your ass?” Hal taunted arrogantly, flexing his bicep. He waved his hand when the man of steel glared. _‘Serves you right.’_

“I believe we’ve reached a mutual decision.” Aquaman’s eyes lingered. “Are we all in agreement?”

“We aren’t.” Superman whirled sharply. “But you can do whatever you all want.”

“We will.” Batman responded flatly.

No one dared speak, seeing the anger flash in Superman’s eyes as he hurried towards the door, slamming it shut on his way out. The noise boomed throughout the hall leaving the rest of the League’s attention to linger on the door. None of them knew what to say, so they didn't even bother to comment as they shuffled back into their seats.

Flash clapped Hal's shoulder and soothed the anger which coursed through Hal. Honestly, the nerve of Superman, ridiculing them! The man was a giant hypocrite. Curling his hand to a fist and glaring at the door, he allowed his friend to guide him back to his seat Superman's words cemented Hal's drive to be the best goddamn mentor imaginable!

Flash continued to hold his shoulder, whispering quietly. “You okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Hal answered, suppressing his anger. “After this meeting’s over.”

Thankfully, the other did not push the subject, a gleam of understanding visible through the mask.

“Are we in agreement?” Aquaman asked.

Wonder Woman stood, clearing her throat. “I have no objections to Hal mentoring him or Harry being brought on to Young Justice.”

“He seems like a good fit,” Flash pipped up. “I say we let him. Maybe he’ll be a good influence on Wally.”

Hawkgirl snorted, a smile touching her face. “Maybe or Wally might influence him. Regardless, I say we give the kid a chance.”

“I’ll second that!” Hawkman nodded shortly.

“I have no problem with the boy being placed ~~on~~ in Young Justice. We should determine the duration for this trial basis before we proceed further,” Captain Atomic announced coolly. “I still believe there is more that needs to look into, however, I shall trust Hal to ensure that the boy will be taken care of.”

“I have observed and analyzed each crucial moment ~~s~~ during the interrogation,” Red Tornado spoke. “I have come to the conclusion that Harry would be a wonderful asset to the Young Justice Team.”

Green arrow smirked. “See? Red here agrees!”

“Awww, that’s almost like a love confession, Red Tornado.” Hal teased, winking at the Android, who ~~m~~ promptly ignored him.

“Aside from Hal’s flirting, I think he would make a great mentor. It would help him mature,” Black Canary said, eyes dancing with mirth. “I’ll be there along with Captain Marvel and Batman occasionally, keeping on eye on them. From what I’ve seen, Harry is what the team needs to keep them together.”

“He has that air about him,” Wonder Woman agreed.

“Seeing as Black Canary agrees I’ll throw in my support.” Green Arrow shrugged and leaned against his chair. “What can go wrong?”

Flash made a face. “Don’t say that. Things always go wrong when people say that!”

“You worry too much,” The archer dismissed good-naturedly.

“I have seen through Harry’s memory and felt his emotions. He does not have any ill-intent towards any of us, just mere confusion,” J’onn commented softly, his voice carried through the room. “After going through his mind, I shall cast my vote for yes.”

“Aquaman? Captain Marvel? Zatara? What say you?” Hawkgirl leaned curiously.

Aquaman stroked his chin. “I see no reason not to. The boy needs guidance and somewhere to stay.”

“The boy possesses magic. Magic far different from my daughter and myself, having him around would allow us to gain insight on his abilities,” Zatara answers. “I am hesitant to say yes due to the unknown nature of his magic but I see no reason not to have him around.”

“Captain Marvel?” Wonder Woman leaned over, concern washing over her face.

The man remained silent, staring at the table for what felt like an eternity.

Hal pondered what the Captain might have been thinking, they knew how much the man adored Superman but after witnessing the man’s childish display, Marvel probably was re-evaluating everything and struggling to decide; Hal felt bad. Captain Marvel was a fanboy, but he never allowed that to impede his duty and he was known for his levelheadedness (despite questions popping up every minute), putting his all into protecting the people of Fawcett and outside of his city whenever he was needed. This wake-up call could not have come at a worse time. Even with Captain Marvel’s support, Hal hesitated, not knowing whether Superman’s words would continue to help or cause the man to switch sides.

“Marvel.” Batman’s voice shot through the room, low and grave yet with a profound shock.

His head snapped up.” H-huh? Oh, um I’ll say yes. I said I’d help train.” The smile the Captain wore did not reach his eyes.

“Looks we have reached a decision.” J’onn commented sagely.

Green Arrow tipped his hat. “Not unanimously.”

“That’s Superman’s problem,” Hal waved dismissively. “He can get over it.”

“Are you done,” It was a statement, not a question. The looming figure of Batman’s shadow stretched across the table, his lingering gaze prompting them to silence. Even with no powers the man managed to intimidate everyone, no matter who they were. Batman struck fear into the hearts of those around him.

It irritated and fascinated Hal. The charisma the man wielded was beyond anything the pilot ever witnessed, and no one was safe. Not even the League.

Batman spun, throwing a glance. “Let’s go.”

“This will be fun,” Flash muttered.

Hal draped an arm over him. “Don’t be like that. I’m sure the kids will be glad!”

“They probably don’t think too highly of us,” John quipped dryly. “We already put them on edge. Heaven knows what Harry might be thinking.”

“Can’t disagree,” Hal murmured evenly.

Black Canary place her hands upon her thighs. “We need to keep it simple.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Hal saluted.

The League made their way from the conference room towards the waiting room; the sidekicks huddled together but their heads snapped towards them with wary distrusting stares.

Hal could not bring himself to blame them. Their treatment in the last days was not something the man felt proud of, tensions were tight between them and the younger heroes and with Harry's appearance, their patience was wearing thin. The entire interrogation went quickly despite how long they grilled the poor kid but he doubted that the sidekicks would understand that. ~~~~

Hal felt the stares linger the moment they entered.

Superboy and Kid Flash instantly shielded Harry with Robin and M’gann flanking to the back. The latter’s body language screamed nervousness and uncertainty in opposition to the bouncing energy coming from Robin. Aqualad remained stoic, standing between Superboy and Robin, arms folded and gazing stoically.

“We have decided,” Batman began. “Harry may stay with the team.”

Kid Flash looked thrown blinking rapidly. “Wait, really?”

“Really, really,” Flash answered. “It was a wild ride.”

“Kinda figured. Saw Superman leave in a huff,” Robin quipped dryly. “Don’t think he’s too happy about the outcome.”

“You’d be correct. Superman is not fond of the decision,” Batman added gruffly. “But after viewing Harry’s memories, we’ve determined that he possesses no threat or ill-intent. However, he will remain with your team on a trial basis.”

“Trial basis?” Aqualad asked, curiously.

Green Arrow nodded sharply. “Until we can get a better understanding of his abilities and get him ready for missions.”

“And fit him with an appropriate outfit and code name,” Black Canary spoke, smiling warmly.

“A codename?” Harry repeated flatly.

“To protect our identities and live normally outside of being heroes. Even we need downtime,” Robin interjected. “Seriously, you’ll be glad once you've been in the field.”

Batman strolled forward. “For the time being, you will remain here in Mount Justice with Superboy and Miss Martian.”

“Not like I have anywhere else to go,” Harry shrugged carelessly.

“It will be fun!” Miss Martian clapped her hands. “The three of us can hang out and train together.”

Superboy rolled his eyes, disinterested. But Hal caught the soft smile when the teen thought no one was looking.

“Tomorrow. 06:30, your training will begin. Do not be late,” Batman declared sternly. “The six of you are dismissed.”

The huddled together and vanished from sight, their grumbling murmurs echoing from the hallway and fading into silence.

That went far better than how Hal expected but given the circumstances, he hoped that the three experienced sidekicks ~~saw~~ understood the reason for the trial basis.

“Are we done here?” John asked. “Kinda want to get home and eat something.”

“Yeah,” Barry ran his hands through his hair. “Getting mighty hungry myself.”

“Captain Marvel you up for grabbin’ a bite?” Green Arrow offered.

“Hm?” Captain Marvel’s head shook slightly. “Ah, sorry. I need to get home. I-I’ll see you all later, night!”

Before anyone could get a word out the man took flight, speeding off back to Fawcett City in a blink of an eye.

“Think he’ll be okay?” Green Arrow asked. “He seemed down.”

Hal snorted. “That’s an understatement, can you blame him?”

“Captain Marvel is resilient. He’ll bounce back from this,” Wonder Woman said boldly. “I have faith in that.”

“The Cap will be fine. Just give him some space,” Hal suggested. “He’ll talk to us when he’s ready.”

Whether that would happen was left up in the air, big red was never one to talk or discuss anything about him. In fact, no one knew anything about Captain Marvel outside of the League. Of course, none of them had been truthful about their own private lives but that’s what it was; private. Despite his boasting and devil may cry attitude Hal appreciated keeping his life out of the League the Captain probably felt the same way, and after today, hounding the man probably was not the best idea. The Captain needed enough time to himself to bounce back after the interrogation. However, there was some concern because of Superman’s overall attitude and dismissive treatment. The Superman whom Hal came to know through the years seemed to have been replaced by someone that went everything against what the man of steel stood for. Unfortunately, all they could do was wait and see what unfolded. Interfering when necessary.

This entire day turned out to be one giant pain in the ass.

“I think I’m gonna head home guys, I’ll catch you all later!”

Before anyone could get a word out, Hal hovered into the air waving goodbye, then darted through the tunnels of Mount Justice, ascending to the sky. He loved the refreshing feeling of cold air upon his exposed skin. Being up in the air was something that Hal would never get bored of. He spiraled around in the air and darted his way home.

 

 

 

“What were you thinking?”

The brunet hummed, placing his extra clothes into the locker, a white towel wrapped around his waist. Hal inspected the bruises from a previous fight healing well, but his attention strayed from the mirror to focus on the disapproving Barry standing behind with nothing more than a white towel too. His brow cocked and he smirked.

“What did I do to deserve this?” He asked teasingly.

Barry apparently was not in the mood. “Hal!”

“What?” Hal smiled innocently.

Apparently, that had been the wrong answer. Barry's brows narrowed and his gaze turned stern as he held the towel tightly. “What happened in there! What the hell were you thinking taking on being a mentor!” Barry asked, anger seeping in his words. “Did you ever stop to think about the responsibilities of being one? I mean–I love Wally and all he’s practically my son but there are days when I can’t help worrying about him. It isn’t a game. You’d have to train, look after and nurture him. With you travelling off-planet and your garage do you really have the time to be mentoring? Not to mention that stunt you pulled in there!”

“Are you saying I’m wrong?”

Barry's jaw tightened. “What do you mean?”

“The League was practically ganging up on him. You saw the way Superman had been leading that crusade, he has ZERO intention of letting us have the benefit of a doubt about him not after Superboy saved him, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’d thrown the kid straight in the Phantom Zone!” Hal remarked sharply. ~~~~

“I don‘t think Batman would not have let that happen,” Barry disagreed.

Hal cocked an eyebrow. “Really? Batman? You sound damn sure that Bats would take the boy in.”

“It would annoy the hell out of Clark.”

A snort erupted from him. “Ain’t that the truth. I may not be well off like Green Arrow and Bats but I can give the kid something better than money.”

“What’s that?” Barry questioned genuinely curious.

“Experience,” Hal smirked.

“Hal!” Barry groaned, his head shaking even though he smiled bemusedly.

Hal’s smiled was unashamed. “What? Just sayin’ experiencing real life is better than drowning in money.”

“We all need money,” Barry said, astonished. “Some more than others…”

The former pilot knew that despite Barry’s position, he did not get paid that much. “Money isn’t everything Barry. There are more important things.”

“More important things?” The suggestive leer in Barry’s eyes was captivating.

Hal reached forward, snaking his arm around Barry’s waist, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and gaining a snort from the blonde. His smile widened, knowing that Barry enjoyed this how their bodies slide together comfortably as the speedster’s arms wrapped around his neck, their foreheads connecting as they drew comfort from each other’s presence.

Neither had been fond of the so-called interrogation which had felt more akin to a trial, the need to know about the kid was understandable but making a spectacle was way out of line, the time to protest came and gone. Hal doubted that the kid would ever truly trust any of them. He knew somehow this would bite them all in the ass, for now training and observing the kid seemed like the only option available. And judging from what Hal saw, the kid fit with the Young Justice. Despite only knowing each other for less than a day, they got along better than the League did during the earlier days.

A part of him wondered if he should be jealous or in awe of the quickness of the friendship forged.

The League members worked together battling whatever threat emerged. They consulted one another about threats, status and even mingled while watching the sidekicks. But were they really friends or merely co-workers?

“Hal?”

He snapped back to reality and grinned. “Sorry. Thinking about how to make an dramatic entrance tomorrow.”

“Don’t go overboard,” Barry warned sternly.

“Who me?”

“Hal.”

“I won’t go overboard,” Hal assured. “If I do, you can come and kick my ass.”

“I’d do more than kick your ass. I’d run circles around until you get over yourself,” Barry retorted deadpanned.

“Do I ever?”

“No. Never.”

Hal feinted looking hurt. “Barry! You’re supposed to say I always get over myself. I thought you were on my side?”

“I am on your side. I know you well enough to know that your ego is bigger than half the universe,” Barry said unapologetically.

“Mean.”

Barry stuck out his tongue in response.

“Careful now. Don’t go doing that unless you plan on using it~”

“Jerk.”

Hal winked. “Your jerk.”

“Keep those dirty thoughts to yourself. Remember, we have to be at Mount Justice can’t afford you being late on your first day as a mentor,” Barry chided playfully.

“Fine, fine! Ruin my fun.”

Barry released the embrace and strolled towards the shower, cocking his head back to look at Hal as he dropped his towel to the floor.

Hal wasted no time jumping in after Barry, the sound of water replaced with the eruption of laughter and chuckles. They spent the rest of the night together with no interruptions, winding down after the long daywith a well-deserved night off without worrying crime sprees or villains.

The anticipation at being a mentor rattled inside of Hal’s mind. Barry brought him down to earth by warning him of the responsibilities of being a mentor.

At the crack of dawn, Hal threw himself out of the bed, his power ring glowing and wrapped himself into his Green Lantern uniform.

“See you at Mount Justice!”

Barry blinked lethargically, lips curved into a faint smile. “Don’t worry. I’ll beat you there!”

“Says you,” Hal laughed, waving. “See ya!”

The race was on! There was no doubt in his mind that Barry had suited himself up and was speeding all the way to Mount Justice, and Hal could feel the thrill at the challengeas he shot through the sky in a beam of emerald light. There had been no stopping him indulging in every second of his flight from home. Having the day off meant that he did not have to worry about work or having one of the other Green Lantern’s popping and bothering him while beginning his mentorship. The thought made Hal smile. Unlike the rest of the team, he’d never taken on a sidekick before and truthfully, he did not know where to start, but Hal planned on learning as he went.

By the time Hal arrived, Batman stood along with a smug Flash who was grinning ear to ear with the rest of the Young Justice team looked confused and eyed them warily.

“You beat me?”

Flash waved. “I am the fastest thing alive.”

“Whatever,” Hal rolled eyes good-naturedly. His attention drifted towards the teens before him clapping his hands. “Hey kiddos, the name’s Green Lantern. You can all call me Hal.”

“A Green Lantern? What’s one doing here?” M’gann asked curiously, fascination dancing in her eyes.

Robin looked thoughtful. “Doesn’t Earth have three Green Lanterns?”

“Green Lanterns?” Harry repeated confused.

“Think of them as Intergalactic police,” Aqualad answered patiently. “But I am mystified as to why one is here.”

Hal could barely fight off a grin as he stepped forward, proudly. “Because kiddo, I am Harry’s brand-new mentor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 End.  
> Took a long wait! Sorry everyone one life ended up chugging several curveballs immediately after I posted the next chapter, but I certainly hoped that the wait had been worth it! I’m really surprised and grateful for the positive feedback and reaction I’ve received, I did not know that this fic would blow up so quickly. Thanks to everyone that’s reviewed/commented and given criticism, I hope to keep on writing quality work from here on out for all to enjoy. Please keep them coming in!
> 
> Sorry for all those Superman fans out there. I do promise that eventually he will get much better but right now that won’t be happening, just as Superman has no reason to believe in Harry in turn has no reason to believe or trust in the Justice League; I find very doubtful that he’d simply allow anyone to stroll straight into his head all willy-nilly, and he’d never really EVERY aspect of his past like that either. As Harry earns the Justice League’s trust steadily, he might become more open with them and the Young Justice team too, and because I know people will bring this up Barry and Hal are indeed together right now. What happened with Iris (and Bart) will be address when necessary. 
> 
> Sirius also appears to have fallen through the veil but does that mean’s alive and with Harry, if so than where?
> 
> Stay turned for the next chapter. Make sure to leave constructive criticism and thanks to PolarPanther for editing!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 - End.
> 
> Hope all enjoyed the very first chapter of Justice in Magic; a fic that's been in the works for quite a while. I wanted to ensure that I do immense justice for all the characters involved, any and all feedback would be greatly appreciated from all!
> 
> So, have a Happy New Year and kindly leave a review!


End file.
